This invention relates generally to machines constructed for abrading material and, more particularly, to an improved sanding machine for placing a finished surface on wooden work pieces.
Mechanized sanding machines have been provided to sand the upper and or lower surface of wooden work pieces being conveyed along a movable conveyor forming the work table of the sanding machine. These machines, such as found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,807, will typically utilize a wide sanding belt entrained around vertically spaced rollers. Such machines will often leave cross grain scratch patterns in the sanded surface of the wooden work piece, resulting in an unattractive and unacceptable finish in the work piece. A further problem relates to a movement of the work piece induced by the rotational movement of the sanding head.
Mechanized hand sanders, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,010, can provide an acceptable finish on the wooden work piece; however, such sanding operations are highly labor intensive and, therefore, expensive. It would be desirable to provide a mechanized sanding machine operable to sand the upper surface of wooden work pieces placed upon a conveyor that would emulate the sanding operation of a mechanized hand sander.